Vampire Diaries Version Elena
by MissKathPierce
Summary: Fan-fiction du point de vue d'Elena. Elle ne suit pas forcément l'histoire originale, sauf au début. Bonne lecture
1. Présentation de la fiction

Fan-fiction du point de vue d'Elena. Elle ne suit pas forcément l'histoire originale, sauf au début.

Bonne lecture


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : le choix le plus difficile de sa vie.

(narrateur : Elena)

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que Damon… Stefan m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait depuis toujours et pour toujours. Mais je suis tiraillée par le fait que j'aime Damon au plus profond de moi. Comment avouer à Stefan, sans le blesser, que j'aime aussi son frère ? Au début de notre histoire à Stefan et moi, je n'avais jamais pensé tomber un jour amoureuse de Damon, et pourtant c'est le cas. Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai découvert que je pouvais communiquer avec ma mère ! Mais ça, c'est le bon coté de la chose (et oui il y a un mauvais !).

Sur le chemin de ma vie, on peut dire qu'il y en a eu des péripéties ! Si seulement tout pourrait être plus simple… Pas de choix (déterminant au passage), pas de « don » bizarre, pas de crises existentielles et surtout PAS DE SURNATUREL ! Mais on va dire que je suis née comme ça et que je dois prendre la vie comme elle vient.

D'un pas décidé, je prends mes clés, je sors de chez moi et direction la maison des Salvatore !

(toc, toc, toc)

- Personne dans la maison : J'ARRIVE !

(la porte qui s'ouvre)

- Moi : Oh Katherine (au passage, celle-ci est devenue gentille avec Elena et habite avec les Salvatore), Damon et Stefan sont là ?

- Katherine : Oui en haut.

- Moi : Je dois leur parler, c'est urgent ! Je peux entrer ?

- Katherine : Vas-y mais je te préviens, ils attendent ta réponse avec impatience !

La veille, je leur avais dit que j'allais faire un choix et en choisir un seul.

Je monte donc en haut et j'arrive sur le pas de la porte de leur bibliothèque, j'avais le pressentiment qu'ils se trouvaient là vu que c'est toujours dans cette pièce qu'ils vont quand ils attendent quelque chose. Je n'ais même pas pris le temps de toquer, je suis entrée directement.

- Les deux en même temps : ALORS ? TU PRIS TA DECISION ?

- Moi : Oui. J'ai choisi…


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : La décision qui va en surprendre plus d'un…

A voir leur tête, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient peur de ma réponse. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais j'ai finalement décidé d'y aller le plus directement possible.

- Moi : Je, heu…

- Eux : Aller ! Dis-le qu'on en finisse !

- Moi : J'ai décidé de choisir… Aucun pour le moment !

Je m'attendais à une déception mais sûrement pas à ça.

- Eux : NON ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Tu dois choisir !

- Moi : C'est totalement IMPOSSIBLE ! Je veux aime tout les deux ! C'est vous qui ne pouvez pas me demander de choisir.

- Damon : Il y en a bien un que tu aime plus que l'autre, non ?

- Moi : Je ne suis sûre de mes sentiments ni pour toi, ni pour Stefan ! J'ai besoin de temps pour prendre une décision. Donnez-moi une semaine pendant laquelle je vais prendre du recul et en parler avec Bonnie, Katherine et Caroline.

- Stefan : Mais enfin… C'est ta déci…

- Moi : Oui c'est ma décision mais j'ai besoin d'autres avis ! Alors arrêtez avec vos mais et vos remarques !

- Damon : Ok va-y, prends ton temps. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision.

A sa voix, j'avais l'impression qu'il me disait de le choisir. Quand à Stefan, il avait un mine sans expression, quoique, peut-être un espoir qu'il puisse encore être celui que je vais prendre.

Je me retournais vers le porte et descendit pour rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. Au rez-de-chaussée, Katherine (qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette) me dit :

- Katherine : Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur impose ça ? Tu leur donne un espoir pour ensuite leur dire que tu n'as pas encore choisi. Moi tu connais mon avis, je te dirai de choisir Damon.

- Moi : Oui comme ça Stefan pourra venir pleurer sur ton épaule !

- Katherine : Bah, tu sais qui j'aime donc…

- Moi : c'est vrai… Bon je rentre. Salut !

- Katherine : Salut ! Et je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision pour toi.

- Moi : Merci, Katherine.

Sur cette dernière phrase, je quitte la propriété d'un pas rapide. Au plus je suis loin de là, mieux c'est.

En réalité, j'avais déjà fait mon choix mais ça m'étais totalement impossible de leur dire...


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Quand on demande de l'aide…

Je sais, c'est stupide mais je n'ai pas pu leur dire qui j'ai choisi. Il fallait voir leur tête… Ils attendaient ma réponse en espérant être celui qui à réussi à conquérir mon cœur plus que l'autre. Sur les 500m qui me séparent de chez moi, mon téléphone sonne.

(Sonnerie de portable)

- Moi : Allo ?

- Interlocuteur : Tu leur as dit ?

- Moi : Ah Caroline, ça tombe bien je voulais te parler ! Et non je leurs ai pas dit…

- Caroline : Mais tu a fait ton choix non ?

- Moi : Oui mais je ne suis pas arrivée à leur dire. Tu aurais vu leur tête…

- Caroline : Bon on va pas faire une dissertation la dessus. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Moi : je voulais ton avis. J'ai besoin d'aide… Je suis perdue, je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments…

- Caroline : Mais… Tu m'as dit que tu avais choisi !

- Moi : Oui je sais mais je veux être sûre à 100% de mon choix, tu comprends ?

- Caroline : Oui je comprends, je suis déjà plus ou moins passée par là avec Tyler et Matt. Bah moi je te dirai bien de prendre Stefan. Tu sais, il a toujours été là pour avant qu'il parte avec Klaus, pour sauver son frère soit dit en passant.

- Moi : Mais quand Stefan est parti, Damon a été là pour moi aussi !

- Caroline : C'est vrai mais Damon était odieux avant alors que Stefan non.

- Moi : Et après les rôles on étés inversés !

- Caroline : C'est vrai aussi. Ecoute, je sais pas moi ! C'est ton choix alors c'est a toi de décider !

- Moi : Ok, merci quand même pour ton aide.

- Caroline : Je vois pas en quoi je t'ai aidé mais de rien ! Les meilleures amis c'est fait pour ça !

- Moi : C'est vrai ! Bon aller salut, j'arrive chez moi.

- Caroline : Salut ! Bonne nuit Elena !

- Moi : Bonne nuit aussi Caro !

Enfin j'arrive chez moi ! Mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce que j'allais voir en passant le seuil de la porte…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Ce que j'avais pas du tout prévu…

Sur le sol de l'entrée, il y avait une flaque de sang ! J'étais paniquée et je savais pas de qui il pouvait provenir vu que je suis censée être seule dans la maison !

J'allume la lumière et je commence à chercher la personne qui avait perdu tout ce sang. Il y en avait vraiment partout !

Je parcours toutes les pièces, tous les recoins de la maison en vain. Je n'arrivais pas savoir qui était là et ça me paniquais encore plus !

J'avais cherché partout sauf dans une pièce… La chambre de mes parents !

Quand j'y entrais, ce n'est pas un de mes proches qui était allongé là par terre mais moi ! J'avais un couteau de cuisine dans le ventre et beaucoup de sang coulait de ma blessure. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE PEUX VOIR MON PROPRE CORPS DE L'EXTERIEUR ? C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. C'était bien moi qui me vidais de mon sang sur le plancher de la chambre de mes parents…


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Seule et déterminée à mourir…

Bien évidemment personne n'était là, ça aurait été trop facile ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment je peux me voir moi-même. J'essayais de me remémorer ce qui avait bien pu me pousser à faire une telle chose mais rien ne me viens. Sauf peut-être une raison… Maintenant je me souviens ! Dès que je suis rentrée j'ai couru dans la cuisine et je me suis enfoncée un couteau de cuisine dans le ventre (et j'y ai mis toute ma pression et mon courage), puis j'ai rampé jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents en espérant mourir. Pourquoi ? Bah parce que ça m'est trop difficile de leur avouer lequel j'ai choisi. Je ne PEUX PAS leur dire ! J'ai aucune envie de les blesser ni l'un, ni l'autre.

L'avantage, c'est que j'étais seule. Donc personne pour venir me sauver, ils mettraient un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que je donne plus aucun signe de vie. Je ne ressens rien du tout. Ni la douleur, ni la peur, ni la tristesse. En fait si, je ressens un peu de tristesse. Mais je suis déterminée à mourir pour ne jamais devoir leur donner mon choix. Petit à petit, je sombrais dans le noir total et usais malgré moi de mes dernières forces pour rester éveillée. Ma fin était proche, je le sentais…


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Ca ne peut pas m'arriver !

Un léger bruit me tira de mon profond sommeil. Un sommeil dont je n'aurais jamais dû sortir. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris que je me retrouvais dans le lit de Katherine, chez les Salvatore. J'essayais de me relever mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais un de ces mal de tête ! Et en plus mes gencives me faisaient vraiment TRES mal ! Ah oui encore une chose que je ne comprenais pas, pas une lueur du soleil ne filtrait dans la chambre d'habitude si éclairée par la lumière. J'avais aussi très soif ! Des « symptômes » qui m'étaient très familier…

Caroline était assise par terre au pied du lit. Quand je réussis enfin à parler, je lui dis :

- Moi : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive et pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Caroline : Je t'avais appelée une vingtaine de fois sans que tu répondes et je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre. Je suis donc allée sonner chez toi moi tu ne donnais aucun signe de vie. Je suis rentrée en défonçant la serrure (désolée au passage) et j'ai directement senti l'odeur du sang.

La prononciation de ce mot me donnait encore plus soif. Mais je faisais abstraction là-dessus. Elle continuait :

- Caroline : Je suis montée en haut (là ou l'odeur était plus forte) et je t'ai trouvée dans la chambre de tes parents avec un couteau planté dans le ventre. Tu perdais beaucoup de sang et ça m'a paniquée ! Je t'ai donc enlevé le couteau et je t'ai donné mon sang pour que tu guérisses. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Tu as bien avalé mon sang mais 4 secondes plus tard, et pas assez vite pour que je m'en rendre compte, tu mourais. J'ai appelé ici, c'est Katherine qui m'a répondu et elle m'a dit de t'amener à la pension. Une fois arrivée, Bonnie était là et Jeremy aussi. Ils voulaient tous de tes nouvelles. Stefan et Damon étaient tout les deux partis à ta recherche. Ils m'ont tous suivie jusqu'en haut où Katherine m'a dit de te mettre dans son lit. Après Bonnie (qui avait surement compris ce qui se passait) est partie en courant et Jeremy l'a suivie. Seules Katherine et moi sommes restées. Et ensuite on a attendu que tu te réveille…

- Moi : Mais comment ça se fait que je suis vivante vu que tu viens de dire que j'étais morte ? Je ne suis pas cen… Oh non ! C'est impossible ! TOTALEMENT IMPOSSIBLE !

Je me mis à pleurer. A ce moment là, Katherine arriva avec un bac dont je savais pertinemment bien ce qu'il y avait dedans, je le sentais.

- Katherine : C'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut. Oh tiens, Elena tu es réveillée ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Moi (toujours en pleurant) : NON CA VA PAS ! Ca peut pas m'arriver à moi !

- Katherine et Caroline en même temps : J'ai bien peur que si…


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :Vivre ou mourir.

Katherine me tend ce qui se trouvait dans le bac, une poche de sang.

- Katherine : Tiens, il faut que tu avale ça.

- Moi : NON !

- Katherine : Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne le fait pas, tu vas définitivement mourir !

- Moi : Mais c'est ce que je voulais au départ !

- Katherine : Mais maintenant tu dois faire un choix, tu peux choisir de prendre ça (en agitant la poche de sang) et tu rends les deux heureux parce que tu vivras ou tu peux choisir de te laisser mourir et les rendre malheureux !

Là-dessus, elle marquait un point. Mais il fallait que je médite sa remarque pour ne pas faire de bêtises que je pourrais regretter !

- Moi : Il me faut du temps…

- Katherine : Mais tu n'en a pas !

- Moi : Je ne peux pas prendre ma décision maintenant.

- Caroline : Ecoute Elena, tu as deux options. Vivre ou mourir ! Tu te souviens de notre conversation hier au téléphone ? Il y en a bien un que tu aimes plus que l'autre, non ?

- Moi : Oui mais…

- Caroline : Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Le temps s'écoule. Si tu ne choisis pas dans les 5 minutes, tu mourras.

- Katherine : C'est vrai Elena. En plus pense à Jeremy ou à Bonnie ou encore Stefan et Damon ou même tout ceux qui t'aime et qui ne veulent pas te perdre !

- Moi : Ok. Juste 1 minute pour prendre la bonne décision…

A un moment où elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer, Bonnie passait le seuil de la chambre. Elle s'approcha de moi, mais un tout petit peu trop près…


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

Au moment où Bonnie s'était postée devant moi, mon instinct à pris le dessus. Je me suis jetée sur elle et personne n'avait pu m'en empêcher. Leur réaction à été unanime : essayer de m'empêcher de la tuer. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à m'écarter de celle que j'étais en train de la vider de son sang, ma meilleure amie. Jamais je n'avais pensé lui faire de mal ! Stefan et Damon, entrèrent dans la chambre à ce moment là. Le premier, qui était incapable de bouger, me regardais avec effrois. Le second n'hésita pas une seconde, il m'attrapa par la taille et me tira en arrière avant que je prenne les dernières forces vitales de Bonnie. Quand je suis enfin redevenue « moi-même », les regards de Caroline, Katherine, Stefan, Jeremy et derrière, Damon étaient posés sur moi et sur Bonnie. Quand je baissais les yeux à mon tour, j'ai vu ce que je lui avais fait. Je me suis directement écartée de la prise de Damon (très facilement) et je me suis précipitée vers elle. Bien que consciente, celle-ci semblais sans vie, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. A la seule vue du liquide rouge vif, je m'écartais. Je ne voulais pas la blesser encore une fois. Quand je réussis à ouvrir la bouche, je dis :

- Moi : IL FAUT L'AIDER ! Elle perd beaucoup de sang !

- Caroline : Elle s'en remettra d'elle-même. Vu que c'est une sorcière, son corps se régénèrera tout seul. Lui donner du sang de vampire ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

Je voulus pleurer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon corps rejetait automatiquement tout sentiments.

Quand Stefan réussit enfin à ouvrir la bouche, il dit :

- Stefan : C'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas t'arriver à toi !

- Moi : Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas voulu ça !

- Damon : On peut nous mettre au courant ?

- Caroline : C'est moi qui ai trouvé Elena chez elle avec un couteau planté dans le ventre. Comme elle allait mourir, je lui ai donné de mon sang. Elle était consciente donc l'a avalé mais 5 secondes après… (elle avait du mal à finir sa phrase) elle mourait.

Sur ce dernier mot, elle se mit à pleurer. J'ai voulu la réconforter mais je m'en suis empêchée instinctivement.

Bonnie était toujours par terre mais elle était totalement réveillée. Cependant, elle n'a réussi à sortir aucun mot ni aucun murmure. Un fin filet de sang coulait encore de sa blessure.

Je sentis alors une sensation bizarre dans ma bouche et ma gorge était sèche. Un dernier regard sur Bonnie suffit à faire sortir mes canines…


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Comment être le sujet de conversation principal ?

Je me suis aussitôt mise à pleurer. Evidemment, tout le monde me regardais, exception faite de Stefan qui est descendu en bas. Katherine mourrait d'envie de le suivre mais elle est quand même restée. Je n'arrivais pas à rétracter mes canines, toujours visibles… Un vent se leva dans la pièce et je sentis l'odeur des deux humains dans les parages, Jeremy et Bonnie. Si ils restaient là, ils n'allaient pas vivre longtemps… J'avais juste envie qu'ils s'en aillent tout les deux !

- Moi (avec les dents serrées) : Faites-les sortir !

- Caroline : Qui ?

- Damon : Jeremy et Bonnie. On est trop bêtes de les avoir laissés ici !

- Jeremy (depuis le couloir) : Pourquoi ?

- Damon : La seule envie qu'elle a en ce moment c'est de vous tuer, toi et Bonnie !

Cette dernière se leva d'elle-même et sorti. Jeremy la suivi.

- Caroline : Apparemment Bonnie a des repris ses forces.

- Katherine : Il faudra lui demander de faire un collier, un bracelet ou une bague à Elena pour qu'elle puisse voir le jour.

Il est vrai que je mourrais d'envie de sortir dehors mais il faisait plein jour !

- Damon : C'est pas une très bonne idée de lui demander ça maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Katherine : Si tu as raison… Je pourrais peut-être lui donner mon bracelet...

- Caroline : Comment tu va faire pour sortir au soleil si tu lui donne ?

- Katherine : J'ai aussi un collier (en désignant celui-ci autour de son cou).

- Caroline : Donc nous on peine à avoir UN bijou qui nous permette de sortir le jour et toi tu en a plusieurs ?

Katherine allait répondre mais Damon la devança :

- Damon : Vous croyez pas qu'on dévie du sujet là ?

Le sujet était évidemment moi !

Katherine sorti pour revenir deux secondes plus tard, mais avec son bracelet dans la main. Elle me le tendit.

- Katherine : Tiens, je te le donne. Un c'est bien assez (elle l'a dit avec un regard vers Caroline).

Je le pris et l'enfilait à mon bras en lui disant :

- Moi : Merci.

Damon intervient ensuite :

- Damon : Maintenant que tu as de quoi sortir en plein jour, viens.

- Moi : On va où ?

- Damon : Tu verras…


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Un petit problème de contrôle…

Damon me tira hors de la maison et on alla dans le jardin. Il me dit :

- Damon : Maintenant que tu es un vampire, tu dois apprendre certaines choses.

Il était le premier, depuis le début, à utiliser le mot « vampire » à mon égard.

- Moi : Quelles choses ?

- Damon : La vitesse.

Il couru et fini derrière moi.

- Moi : Oui ça je sais que les vampires sont rapides.

- Damon : Mais tu ne sais pas comment faire, non ?

Pour lui prouver le contraire, je m'élançais à l'autre bout de la propriété pour revenir là où il était.

- Moi (avec un grand sourire) : Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- Damon : Ok tu sais courir, mais il y a plus important… La chasse !

- Moi : pourquoi faire ?

- Damon : Tu te fiche de moi ?

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé de quoi il parlait. Rien que d'y pensé, je sentais l'agréable goût métallique dans ma bouche.

- Moi : Ok, allons-y !

- Damon étonné : Sérieusement ?

- Moi : Oui je meure de soif là !

- Damon : Bon d'accord. Masi je te préviens, on va en dehors de Mystic Falls !

- Moi : Juste parce que tu a peur que je me fasse remarquer ?

- Damon : Non, pour ne pas que tu ais de tuer ni même de blesser un de tes amis !

Là-dessus, il avait raison. Surtout que je connais tout le monde dans les parages.

Sur ce il se mit à courir. Je n'eu aucun mal à le rattraper.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure (et il faisait nuit), il s'arrêta.

- Damon : Ici c'est bon, on est assez loin de Mystic Falls.

Je prenais ça comme une vraie partie de plaisir. Il m'appliqua les « règles » :

- Damon : Tu ne dois pas vider la personne de son sang, tu dois lui en prendre une petite quantité et ensuite tu lui efface la mémoire. Compris ?

Je hochais la tête en signe de réponse. Damon aperçu une fille seule dans le bois où nous étions.

- Damon : Ok, je vais te montrer. Tu ne bouge pas et tu regarde.

Sur ce, il s'approcha de la fille, il l'hypnotisa puis la mordu. Je me retournais instinctivement mais l'odeur était là et j'avais de plus en plus faim !

Environs une minute plus tard, il revint.

- Damon : Tu vois ? Tu t'approche discrètement, tu détourne l'attention, tu hypnotise, tu mords et t'efface ! Trop simple !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Un homme marchait tranquillement dans le bois. Je lançais un regard à Damon et celui-ci hocha la tête. Il ne m'en suffisait pas plus. Je m'approchais de l'homme et je fis tout ce que Damon m'avais dit. Sauf un détail… Quand je le mordis, son sang était chaud et pas amer du tout comparé à celui de Bonnie. Au moment où je m'intimais d'arrêter, mon cerveau m'envoya tout autre chose. J'écoutais mon instinct et je continuais à lui prendre son sang. Je sentis la présence de Damon dans mon dos mais ça ne me ralentis en rien. Sauf que je compris que je lui avais pris tout son sang et qu'il n'en restait plus une goutte.

Je retirais alors mes crocs de la gorge de l'homme pour me rendre compte qu'i était mort. Je me mis à pleurer. Damon me pris dans ses bras et je lui dis :

- Moi : Je l'ai tué, Damon ! Il est mort !

- Damon : Il semblerait que tu ais un problème de contrôle de toi-même, Elena…


End file.
